Brazing commonly involves the use of aluminum-silicon clad aluminum brazing sheet composites. Because sophisticated rolling mill practices are required to produce this traditional composite, a premium cost is involved over conventional flat rolled sheet and strip. Also, available alloy compositions are limited by mill product standardization, by casting limitations, or by scrap recovery considerations that affect the economy of the overall casting or mill operation.
Such conventional brazing alloys can be brazed using fluxless brazing systems, which typically use an electroplated braze-promoting layer. However, there are environmental hazards and liabilities associated with prior art wet electroplating systems for deposition of fluxless braze modifiers. Furthermore, there are limitations on the range of material strip or component dimensions which can be electroplated in high volume production, for example the constraints of fixed size plating cells limit the maximum plateable strip width.